I Get Off
by SweetCheri
Summary: When Gilbert sees his brother working too hard, he forms a plan to get his brother's mind off work and on more important things...like his awesome lover


**Alright, so being with my Hetalia Axis Powers obsessed best friend (love her), I was asked to write this fanfiction in exchange for getting me a Kool-Aid Jammer. Germany and Prussia happens to be her favorite couple so I wrote it just for her. Plus I had this idea from listening to an old favorite song of mine. Anyway, I know I have to update my Beyblade fanfiction, and I will soon I promise as well, I will also have new fanfictions for other animes. Hope you like this one! Please leave a review of what you think of it :) **

**Warning: This is strong Yaoi (boyXboy love) and if you don't like it then don't read it **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia Axis Powers, or the song _I Get Off_ by Halestorm. **

**ENJOY :)

* * *

**

"Weeeeeessssst!" Gilbert exclaimed, practically dancing into his younger brother's home office.

Looking up from over top of the his glasses, blue eyes flickering up to his brother's face. His blonde hair was gelled back, but it was nearing the end of the day so a few strands were sticking out.

"Yes Gilbert?" He questioned calmly, lowering the papers in his hand.

"Would you like some super?" The albino asked. "I made it all by my awesome self!"

"Not now, Gilbert I have work to do." Ludwig sighed, looking back down to his papers.

The older male pouted lightly, but didn't bother his brother further and walked out. With a quick glance back at him, he shut the door and walked out. He walked back to the kitchen, putting away everything before plopping onto his bed dramatically. Though they were in a relationship now, he still had his own room for those nights when Ludwig was too busy to crawl into bed with him. Or on the nights when they had arguments, which he was glad to say were rare. He admittedly loved to curl up next to his sweet West though, and feel his arms around him. The albino would never admit it, because of his pride, but he sometimes _needed_ to rest his head on his brother's strong chest, to hear his steady heartbeat. But what he needed most, every day, was to hear that his brother loved him.

He ran a hand over his hair then relaxed into the bed. Reaching over, he slammed his hand down on the big button on his IPod docking station, and immediately music was blaring. He didn't bother to turn it down, closing his eyes. He hummed along to the song, tapping his fingers on his chest. Next on whatever playlist was a song he had just added, and he smiled when it came on_. I Get Off_ by Halestorm. He hummed for a moment, before the most brilliant idea popped into his head. He chuckled, before he excitedly jumped up and began to set everything up properly

Ludwig let out a long sigh, pushing back in his chair to stand up. Stretching, he cracked his back and pushed everything back into place. He then flicked off his lamp and walked out. He yawned and continued walking down the hallway. He blinked when he saw the light on under his brother's room and noticed the door cracked open. Slowing his walk, his slight curiosity got the better of him and he stepped closer. He pushed the door open very carefully, only enough so he could fully look in while being hidden, and his blue eyes surveyed the scene. He could see his brother's back, bare and smooth skinned. That soft pale skin was exposed, and Ludwig found himself watching the small droplets of water slowly rolling down the curve of his brother's spine only to soak into the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

He felt his breath speed as his brother stretched, the towel loosening and lowering. The curve of his lower back was fully expose and Ludwig's eyes hungrily took in every inch of skin he could. Gilbert, acting as if he couldn't see his brother in the mirror, ran his hands over his chest, sighing slowly. He turned slightly, casually, and for a second Ludwig was sure he would call on him, but the albino didn't and was simply allowing his younger brother to see the way he lightly teased his nipples. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning his brother's body in interest before he began to really watch the way his brother's long fingers pinched a small pink nipple. Gilbert's lips parted and he let out a breathy soft moan.

His fingers trailed lower down his chest, using his left pointer finger to trace a circle around his navel. Ludwig watched, unknowingly biting his lower lip in anticipation as his brother began to tease with the knot of the towel. The ghost of a smirk flashes across Gilbert's face and he closed his crimson eyes, eyelashes resting against his pale cheeks as his fingers began to slip into the towel. Ludwig could hear the small intake of breath when Gilbert's fingers managed to reach their destination. The albino slowly smiled and Ludwig's crystal blue eyes widened as the towel dropped. He tried to ignore the way his pants quickly tightened, and the heat that pooled in his lower regions. Gilbert's perfectly curved ass was exposed to his eyes, something he never got tired to eyeing, and slowly his eyes admired the sight.

Gilbert felt his cheeks go pink with a blush; even though he was trying to play things like he couldn't feel his lover's eyes, he still had to blush when his lover began to look at every part of him. And was Ludwig ever enjoying the sight. Gilbert deliberately began to trail his fingers down his length which had hardened obviously to stand erect to the cool air of his room. He stumbled back a step to let his back rest against the wall, allowing him to curl slightly. Ludwig watched, still partially hidden behind the door, as his brother's fingers wrapped around his member. It drove him mad, the way his brother teased himself by going slowly before speeding up and allowing himself moments of sweet pleasure. Ludwig could hear his heart thumping in his chest, the throbbing in his pants unbearable.

Gilbert was panting softly, beads of water dripping from his hair down his chest and back, stimulating all his senses. He felt his member throbbing with the need to release, he began to speed up the way he pleasured himself. He then forced himself to stop, uncurling his fingers and shuddering. Ludwig could tell by the way Gilbert's fingers twitched, the way his back curved and then how his breathing hitched every few heavy breaths that he needed more. Pushing the door open, he walked forward, not even caring what his brother would think of the way he had been watching him. He had a creeping suspicion his brother had known all along.

Gilbert's crimson eyes opened slowly, glazed over by the most obvious lust. Ludwig grinned slowly, taking off his glasses and folding them, placing them blindly on Gilbert's dresser. He stepped forward slowly, placing his hands on his hips and pulling him forward.

"What are you doing here...all alone...?" Ludwig murmured, dipping his head and nipping his neck.

Gilbert didn't even reply, just letting Ludwig's hand slip between his legs. He gasped loudly, back arching and lips parting.

"Ah-ah!" He exclaimed, loud but breathless. Ludwig grinned, pressing him up against the wall more and wrapping his fingers around him.

"Touching yourself without my permission..." He growled, the German's voice low and husky from lust.

"S-sorry..." Gilbert panted, sweating and arching into his touches.

Ludwig brought his brother close to the edge, teasing him with the idea of release, before slowing. Gilbert whimpered into his neck, sadly having to give up his pride and clutch at him. His brother grabbed him, pulling him down onto the bed and trailing his hands down his body. Gilbert's body arched up to press against Ludwig's and the German smirked. Dominantly, he stripped off his own clothes before he flipped their positions. Gilbert, obediently, slipped between his brother's legs to nuzzle his thigh affectionately. He kissed his pelvis softly, lips trailing down to his member. After long pleasure filled minutes, Ludwig was ready to let Gilbert achieve his main goal: Get fucked.

After his long finger prepped him, he pushed the albino's legs back to expose his entrance. Even though this wasn't the first time they had done this, Gilbert was blushing like mad and his heart was racing. Ludwig gazed down at his brother, into his deep crimson eyes, and gave him a slow smile. He leaned down and claimed the albino's warm soft lips, kissing him slowly and intimately. Gilbert's eyes fluttered closed and he shuddered, feeling his brother enter him. Clutching his strong arms, slowly they melded into each other. Long pale legs wrapped around Ludwig's waist, pressing them even closer to each other.

Groans and moans emitted from both males, twisting and moving in sync with each other. The sheets twisted and crumpled, knotting around the bottom of the bed, a pillow falling off the bed. Gilbert's fingers clutched the mattress, sometimes clawing at his brother's back. Ludwig knew he was bringing his brother very close to his climax, and began to lengthen his thrusts into him. Gilbert could feel the different pleasure and his lisp parted for him to cry out.

"L-Ludwig!" He yelled in pleasure, before his release hit him like a tidal wave.

The tightening of Gilbert's muscles around him forced him to release deep into his brother, groaning his name into his ear. He eagerly pressed their lips together, hungrily kissing him but deeply conveying his true undying love for him. Both seemed to relax and eventually they were just curling up in the messy sheets. Pulling the duvet over themselves, Gilbert rested his head on Ludwig's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady heart beat that was like the sweetest lullaby. Ludwig rubbed his brother's back slowly, tracing random circles on his soft skin.

"I love you West." Gilbert whispered softly. Ludwig smiled, running his fingers through the soft platinum blonde hair that was matted on his brother's head.

"I love you too Gilbert." He murmured, the sound low. Gilbert had to smile, a light blush dusting across his cheeks.

It was quiet for a moment, just them laying there until Ludwig remembered his suspicions.

"Did you do that on purpose Gilbert?" He questioned quietly. Gilbert smirked.

"Maybe." He purred. Ludwig grinned, shaking his head but chuckling quietly.

"You're bad bruder." He whispered to him, smiling tiredly. Gilbert snuggled closer.

"But you love it."


End file.
